


LATER SK8ER

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: meme series (bc im a copycat) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAN SURPRISES PHIL...WITH DEATH</p>
            </blockquote>





	LATER SK8ER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embarrassing_myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/gifts), [auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/gifts).



> SWEET REVENGER FOR THE ROBOT FIC  
> THIS IS REALLY WEIRD SORRY

 

I walked into dr. Dans laborotory. Just another day operating on dead corpses. When doctor dan asked me to work for him i said yes because who could say no to that face!.

 

"H-hey doctor Dan" I stuttered blushing at him. 

 

"lay on that table philip!" Doctor dan shouted without looking up from the cadaver he was cutting into.

 

"yes doctor dan" I comlied even though this was the table where we put corpses.

 

"i'm going to kill you and take your heart" He told me

 

"okay doctor dan--AHHHHH OW" it really hurt when someone was taking your heart. 

 

"you should be dead now. Im going to light your body on fire" 

 

suddenly fall out boy appeared to sing my songs know what you did in the dark (light em up).


End file.
